Present Day
by Lifirisas23
Summary: An organization known as the Akuma threatens to throw the world out of balance, aided by presidential candidate Donald Trump. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements can stop them! Set in the Avatar worlds version of the present day.
1. Chapter 1

Fire, Water, Earth, Air. Long ago, these were these four nations. After the third harmonic convergence, the land shifted forming a new continent where a mass of ocean used to be. During the next hundred and fifty years, this continent came to be known as the United States of America The earth kingdom and fire nation moved to become the land across the ocean from this new continent and two massive islands formed which became the Cities Of Air. Energy, an element previously only known to a few of the Avatars, became the dominent element of the United States of America.

Chapter 1:

The day started out as it usually does for Thomas. He woke up in his bedroom in the apartment he lived in overlooking the 87.6 MMO FM radio tower. Thomas raised his hands and concentrated, nothing. He groaned in frustration. After eating a quick breakfast, he stepped onto the sidewalk in front of his house and walked over to the metrobus stop on the side of his street. Before entering the bus, he grabbed an issue of _The Washington Express_. He sat down alone on an empty seat and flipped through the ads for digital _Pai Sho_ consoles and lists of highly rated tea shops and restaurants in the area to see an article about the presidential candidate Donald Trump. Intrigued, Thomas begain to read. " _Wikileaks articles reveal that presidential candidate Trump may or may not have business dealings with the Akuma, a Fire Nation company notorious for creating three enormous oil spills near the northern and southern Water Tribe Cities in the last five years…"_

Thomas was still thinking about the article when he stepped outside to eat lunch in the middle of the day. He munched on a bag of Lays Fire Flakes as he took a seat next to an oak tree.

"Hey!", Thomas heard. He looked over his shoulder to see his friend, Sokka standing next to him. He explained to Thomas once that he was named after the member of Team Avatar who helped end the hundred year war so long ago.

"Hi", Thomas said, "have you heard about?-"

"CLEAR OUT NOW!", Thomas heard a man scream through a bullhorn. Thomas looked across the rose garden to see seven soldiers in black fire nation uniforms. No one moved. The man with the bullhorn gestured and four of the soldiers punched the air three times. Balls of fire shot from their fists and slammed into the ground, narrowly missing eight students. Everyone except for Thomas ran threw the door.

"Who are you?", Thomas asked. Ignoring him, one of the soldiers approached Thomas and raised what looked like a long antenna. The antenna flashed red and started beeping wildly.

"It's him", she said.

"OK", the man with the megaphone said, "kill him."

"Excuse me, what?", Thomas asked. The woman that scanned him kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Before he could even register the pain the soldiers raised their palms and shot blasts of fire at him. That was the last thing he could remember before the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part 1

When Thomas woke up, he was lying in a bed in the middle of a small hospital room. A glass of water sat on a table next to his bed. He reached for the glass.

"Wait", Thomas heard someone say. He looked up to see a doctor wearing water tribe style clothing standing over him.

"Why can't I have some water?", Thomas asked.

"Try bending it to you", said the doctor.

"I don't have any bending abilities", Thomas said, "I never did."

"Just copy me", said the doctor. he demonstrated a bending move. Thomas moved his hands in the same way he did. The water rose from the glass and zoomed towards him and into his mouth.

"How did I just do that?", Thomas asked.

"Take a look at this", said the doctor. He grabbed a remote control and flipped on the news.

"This just in, the identity of the three hundredth avatar is confirmed", said the newscaster. The image flipped to the firebenders attacking Thomas. He watched himself rise off the ground, entering the Avatar state and slashing his hand through the air, shooting a crescent of energy at each of the benders, knocking them out. The doctor flipped off the TV. he looked at Thomas, expectantly.

"Did I kill those guys?', Thomas asked.

"Nope", said the doctor. "you just knocked them unconscious." Thomas remembered the bending tutorials he watched on YouTube, fantasizing about someday being able to do the moves for real. He punched the air. A blast of fire shot out of his fist. The doctor quickly put it out with some water.

"Watch it!", he shouted.

"This is amazing!", Thomas cried, "I can't believe this is actually happening to me. Are you sure this isn't like a hallucination or something?"

"It's not", he said, "you are the avatar."

"I can't believe this", Thomas said, grinning, "I always wanted bending abilities. I'm ready to-" Thomas tried to get onto his feet. He felt a sharp spasm of pain and collapsed onto his bed.

"Your still injured", the doctor said, "you'll have to stay here a while."

"Fine", said Thomas.

"Turn onto your back", said his doctor. Thomas flipped onto his back. The doctor waved his hands causing water to sweep over Thomas's broken bones. He felt himself losing consciousness again. His eyes snapped open and began to glow as he entered the Avatar state.

Chapter 2 Part 2

Thomas saw himself standing in a orange void in front of a long line of people. From his years watching the historical fiction show called, _Avatar the Last Airbender_ , he knew these to be his past lives. He felt a tremble of excitement pass through his body at the thought of what just happened to him. The line of Avatars moved until Thomas found himself face to face with Avatar Aang in the appearance of a twelve year old boy. He looked a lot different then in the show. Aang wore the same clothing he was depicted in but his facial features looked a lot different.

"I am Avatar Aang", said Avatar Aang.

"It's so great to meet you", Thomas said, "um..just out of curiosity, why are you appearing to me as a twelve year old boy?"

Aang laughed. "Good question. Anyway, I am a part of you. Your subconscious mind probably caused me to appear in the form that you know me best by. I died as an old man and I still am but that show you watched probably makes me look like this. Are you ready to start your Avatar journey?"

"Yep!", Thomas said, "I a- hey wait a second."


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?", Aang asked.

"If I am the avatar then doesn't that mean that my childhood is completely over?", Thomas asked.

"My childhood ended when I was twelve", said Aang, "don't complain."

"Right! Sorry about that. I know about the entire running away in the storm-"

"That's not what happened", said Aang.

"What?", Thomas asked.

"That show you watch, Avatar the Last Airbender got it wrong", said Aang, "I didn't run away. I was there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I fought back alongside the other airbender's and we would have won except for one thing. The spirit of darkness, Vattu was helping the Fire Nation. I flew away on Appa perused by fire nation soldiers possessed by the dark spirit. They attacked me and I fell into the sea."

"Oh", said Thomas.

"Now", said Aang, "your avatar journey begins. You need to start with learning energy bending then water, earth, fire and finally air."

"Yeah", said Thomas, "I need to learn them quickly. Did you see those guys who attacked me?"

"I am a part of you", said Aang, "so, yes. You need to find out who they are." The image of Aang faded and Thomas's eyes opened. He was still lyring on his hospital bed, the doctor staring at him in awe.

"What did you see?", he asked.

"I was in the spirit world and Aang spoke to me", Thomas said, "he just told me that I have to start leaning the four elements. Can you teach me waterbending?"

"Sorry, no", said the doctor, "just because I was born with waterbending powers, doesn't mean I'm an expert." He laughed. "I only know what I know from online tutorials on YouTube! I think you should go to the northern water tribe and learn from someone there."

Three days later, Thomas walked out of the hospital and instantly got surrounded by a crowd of reporters. " Avatar Thomas!", a woman in Air City clothes cried, "I'm from Internet World News. How does it feel to find out that your the Avatar."

"Great", said Thomas, "I -"

'Avatar Thomas!", another reporter said, "what is your stance on the Presidential Election and what are you going to do about the rising levels of Co2 in the atmosphere?"

"Before I do anything, I have to master the four elements ", said Thomas, "for the record though, I oppose Trump and I oppose the Akuma and everything they stand for." He pushed his way through the crowd of reporters and ran out of the hospital parking lot and down the mostly deserted street until the reporters stopped following him. He tried to teleport back to his house using energy bending and failed. Sighing heavily, he walked over to a bus stop to wait for a ride home.


End file.
